A Meeting of the Minds
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Shawn and Isabelle have a strange connection after the end of season 3


_A Meeting of the Minds_

Shawn opened his eyes and winced in pain. The light was blinding. His hands rose to his face to block the pain that was shooting through him. He tried to open his eye once more and the light was bearable. He was sitting on the ground but it was indistinguishable from the other surroundings. Slowly, Shawn stood up. Where the hell was he? His ears pricked up as he thought he heard footsteps approaching him. His spirits rose in the hope that whoever it was could tell him where he was and why he was there. When the footsteps halted, Shawn turned to see who it was and jumped in shock and fear. He took a few steps back. There standing before him was Isabelle.

"W-what are you doing here?" he stammered.

"I don't know," she answered, seeming as unnerved as he was.

"What did you do to me?" Shawn asked, keeping a fair distance between them.

"I was just getting information. But you lied to me Shawn," she remarked, taking a step closer.

"You're in a coma," she added as if they were discussing the weather.

"Why are you in my head?" Shawn cried, his face screwing up in frustration.

"Like I said before, I don't know," Isabelle told him.

They lapsed into silence. Shawn began to pace back and forth, Isabelle's eyes following him. Finally, he stopped and faced her.

"Can I be dreaming?" he asked, more to the white space around them than to his ex-fiancée.

"But why would I dream about you?" he continued.

"I don't think you can dream in a coma," Isabelle supplied.

"Like you'd know," he spat back at her.

"Well I think I just got out of surgery," she murmured with a shrug.

"Why would you be in surgery?" Shawn asked, curious.

"Thanks to my Dad, my powers disappeared," she pouted.

"How'd he do that?" Shawn pressed.

"Stabbed me with a needle," she answered, sounding angry.

"You know, maybe we're somehow connected because of whatever the hell you did to me," Shawn suggested.

She took a minute to contemplate this possibility. It did make sense as to why they were both here, where here was. She was asleep, he was comatose.

"Maybe," she said, moving right to him so they were nose to nose. She rand her hands over his chest, staring up at him seductively.

"Why don't we put our differences behind us," she breathed, her arms snaking around his neck.

"Why don't you get your hands off of me before I hit you," Shawn snapped, pushing her away.

"You wouldn't do that," she baited.

"You broke my heart, Isabelle. You betrayed me," Shawn shot, fighting back hot tears.

"You're the one who walked out on me at the wedding," she spat back.

"It's not like I asked Jordan to come back to life. To be honest, I'd rather preferred it if he hadn't," he rebutted.

"You worshipped him," Isabelle accused.

"I was handling the Center just fine without him. He comes back and treats me like shit…like I didn't know anything," Shawn griped.

"So…if Jordan hadn't come back…we would have gotten married?" Isabelle asked.

"I guess so," Shawn answered with a shrug.

"Not that it would have worked out," he added.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned angrily.

"You know as well I do that you're evil, Isabelle. It wouldn't have worked," he told her.

"If you knew it, then why did you tell I had a choice?" she shot at him.

"Because I didn't know you were going to go on a killing spree!" Shawn yelled back.

"I don't get it. They put the 4400 back here to save the world and yet they send you back to stop us. It makes no sense," Shawn murmured.

"Well they had their reasons," Isabelle remarked.

"I did love you, you know," she whispered with a sigh.

"I loved you too," Shawn admitted.

"Maybe we could have made it work," she proposed.

"Not that we'll ever find out now," Shawn added sullenly.

"Maybe I can bring you out of the coma," Isabelle suggested.

"Like my Uncle and your Dad would let you near me," Shawn spat with a harsh laugh.

"I meant in here," she specified.

He looked at her, weighing his options. It might work. She could also be lying.

"You don't have powers. So how do you think you can do anything," Shawn finally said.

"Maybe I don't need them," she said, placing her hands on either side of his face. He tensed slightly.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. She willed every part of her being to work together to wake Shawn up. She focused all of the emotion she'd ever felt for him, every memory of their nights together. Suddenly, Isabelle fell forward. She opened her eyes to see that Shawn was gone. Slowly she saw the whiteness disappearing around her, giving way to the pale beige walls of a hospital room. In the adjoining room, the monitors began to beep in a new rhythm, announcing that Shawn's brain activity was functioning in sleep. He woke briefly and then fell back to sleep


End file.
